Pretty Promises
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: Promises are just lies tied with pretty ribbons around them. They only last for the moment, then slowly fade away, kind of like a sunset. When he promised her that he'd stay by her side, promised to love and protect her, promised her forever, she really did believe him. And now she can only stare back at the memories in disbelief, humiliated that she ever trusted him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely daahhlings! Wow I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time...I missed you guys so much! Anyways, Happy Holidays! Here's my little present to you :)**

**Kendall's POV**

I got out of my car and walked to the trunk to take out a week's worth of groceries. There were many bags to carry, but I knew I could do it. This part I always dreaded however; a bag would always slip from my clumsy hands and fall down on the lawn while I walked to the door to my house. And everything else would come crashing down. I sighed as I stared down at the numerous bags sitting in front of me, waiting to be carried inside. At least I only had to do this every other week.

As I started to grab a bag, a shiny red car pulled up on the driveway. My 16 year old daughter Sierra got out of the car, giving the car door a heavy slam. She walked away quickly in frustration.

"Sierra? Is everything okay?" I called out.

She stopped mid in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me, as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Daddy! I didn't see you there! Do you need help with the groceries?" She ran up to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hey Darlin, how was your day?" I asked. "I didn't know you were going out; did you tell your brother?"

"Umm...no. He was busy studying," Sierra replied.

I sighed. "Sierra, you know you're supposed to have an adult with you when you drive. You're only on a permit, you can't officially drive alone til you're eighteen."

"No, I think they changed the rules for that or something recently. And I know I know, but I'm turning seventeen tomorrow right?" she said with a grin.

"Oh really? It's your birthday tomorrow? Wow...and you're turning seventeen?! I thought you were turning ten!" I joked.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I'm messing with you darling. I just can't believe how fast you're growing up. Just a few days ago you were a chubby little girl who'd play dress up and have tea parties everyday. And now you're turning seventeen and you've become a beautiful young woman," I said with tears in my eyes.

"But I'll always be your princess, right daddy?" Sierra asked.

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Of course. Forever and always." Although she was in her teenage years, she was the most generous, loving, and helpful teenager I've ever seen. Most teenagers lock themselves up in their rooms all day long and disrespect their parents. But Sierra was the complete opposite. She was always so helpful and cared for everyone. And this is why I loved her so much and gave her whatever she asked for, another perk of being a millionaire.

"Well, those groceries aren't going to carry themselves right? The sooner we get them inside the faster we can whip up dinner," she said. "I had a long day," she sighed. "And I'm really hungry." She grabbed a couple bags and carried them into the house. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched her, laughing as she struggled with the heavy bags of milk. Before she could start whining, I grabbed a couple bags myself and followed her.

"Hey Sierra?" I asked.

"Yea daddy?"

"Can you help me wash the car after we're done with the groceries?"

"Aww daddy, I just got a fifty dollar manicure!" she whined.

"Oh come on. I can do your nails again for you, and for free too!" I said.

She laughed as she shook her head. "Alright. Let me go get the bucket and sponge."

I watched her scurry away into the garage. Who could ask for a better daughter?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sierra's POV<strong>

After helping my dad wash the car, I went upstairs to my room to finish packing my backpack for the first day of school tomorrow. And yes, unfortunately it was also my birthday. But strangely, I was kind of excited. I loved meeting my teachers and getting to hang out with my friends again. It was a good summer, but I was kind of glad in a way that my junior year of school was starting.

"Sierra Mist! It's time for dinner!" my brother Shane called from outside my door. I rolled my eyes upon hearing him call me Sierra 'Mist.' He thought it was so funny. And ironically, ever since I was little, that has been my favorite soda.

I put away my backpack and opened my door. Shane was already halfway down the long hallway. "Hey, call me that again and I'll pour some Sierra Mist down your pants!"

"Not if I drink it all up first! Race you down!" Shane said. I ran down the hall way to the staircase. We had two sets of staircases; one on each side of the house. They curved up and lead to the upstairs portion of the house, where all the bedrooms and the theatre room were. Not to mention my two walk in closets and personal library. Perks of being the daughter of a millionaire I guess.

"Count of three. One, two-"

"Three!" I exclaimed, running down the stairs before Shane could even start.

"Cheater!" he yelled, as he ran down, taking two steps at a time, but I still beat him.

"Ha! In your face!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. But he wasn't paying attention. He was running to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of Sierra Mist soda and started to open the cap. And that's what I hated about him so much. He never used a freakin cup! How disgusting is it to drink out of the bottle like that?!

"Nooooo! Give it baaaaack!" I screeched, as I ran to him and tried taking the bottle way from him. Unfortunately he dodged and held the bottle above his head. He was significantly taller than me too. "Ugh Shane! That's our last bottle! And I wanted to save some for tomorrow!"

"Why what's tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly as he slowly started to unscrew the cap.

I was about to smack him on the head for not remembering, but then I paused. And suddenly it hit me why he didn't want to talk about what tomorrow was. Shane didn't bother looking up at me for an answer. He just started playing with the cap, twisting it open, but then twisting it back shut.

"Um, nothing, never mind. You can have the Sierra Mist if you want. I'll just buy some more tomorrow," I said.

Shane raised his eyebrows, the way my dad always did when he was confused. He clicked his tongue. "No need, I already bought you some. It's in the other fridge. I was going to give it to you tomorrow. I remembered you know. Just 'cause mom-"

"Hey how come no one set up the table?" my dad asked, walking into the room. He had a towel wrapped around his wet hair like a woman would do to dry her hair. For a dad that was 39, he was pretty funny.

"Sierra Mist was fighting over herself," Shane said. My dad gave him a confused look, but laughed when he understood the joke. Sierra -me- was fighting over Sierra Mist, the soda.

"Shane, you do realize that if my last name was Mist, we wouldn't be related. You're Shane Caden Knight. Daddy is Kendall Knight. According to you I'm Sierra Mist. So I'm guessing there was some kind of a mix up when I was born and-"

"Sierra, please, for the hundredth time, you're not adopted. I think we've heard this story thirty times now. Now why don't you two set up the table. We're having guests over," my dad said wearily. "And Shane, for a twenty year old, I expect you not to tease your sister as much." He took the towel off his head and hung it on the door henge. He rubbed his eyes as he walked back to the cupboard to find the dinnerware.

"Sorry daddy," I whispered, as I rushed to the cabinet to take out the silverware. I felt bad for my dad; he seemed so tired these days. I couldn't blame him though; he was a hard worker.

"Who's coming over?" Shane asked.

"Uncle James, Aunt Alessia, and Uncle Logan. Uncle Carlos might come, if he leaves work early," my dad answered.

"Yes! Aunt Elsa's coming!" I cheered. "She can help me plan my outfit for the first day of school tomorrow!" Ever since I was little, I could never pronounce 'Alessia' so I called her 'Elsa' for short. And besides, she wasn't my real aunt. She was just a close friend of the family, like Uncle James, Carlos, and Logan.

"She's not coming, she's here!" exclaimed a voice from the kitchen entrance. I could recognize that voice any day.

"Aunt Elsa!" I exclaimed, as I ran to give her a hug. She was literally the coolest aunt ever. She had piercings everywhere, her hair was dyed like 3 different colors, and she had the coolest punk rock fashion style. You could never tell she was 37.

"Hey there, how's the birthday girl?" she asked, handing me a gift bag.

"Aunt Elsa, you didn't have to," I groaned. "But thanks anyway," I smiled as I put the bag away in a corner. I'd open it later when everyone was gone.

"Mmm, something smells really good!" I heard a voice say behind me. "Is that steak I smell?" another voice said.

I turned around and found Uncle James and Uncle Carlos. They too were holding gift bags.

"James, Carlos, what's this? You didn't have to, she already has enough," my dad said, taking the gift bags from them and setting them aside. I went up to Uncle James who gave me a hug and Uncle Carlos who practically squished me to death.

"So how old you turning kiddo? Twelve?" Uncle Carlos asked.

"Close," I said. "Seventeen," I laughed. Uncle Carlos's jaw dropped down as he shook his head.

"Weren't you just like ten the other day?" Uncle James asked.

"That's what I said!" my dad exclaimed.

"Dad, the dinner's getting cold," Shane said awkwardly.

"Shane!" Aunt Elsa, Uncle James, and Uncle Carlos all exclaimed simultaneously.

Shane smiled and gave them a wave. Then he served everyone as we all sat down. Steak, spaghetti, and bread rolls. And for dessert, we had raspberry cheesecake. After dinner I went upstairs to unwrap all my gifts and finish packing for school. Downstairs I could hear the adults talking.

"So, uh Kendall...what're you doing tomorrow?" Uncle Logan asked.

My dad sighed so loud I could hear it clearly from downstairs. "Well, I gotta do something right? It's her big day tomorrow."

"We know that, but we mean-"

"Look, can we not talk about it? Sierra already feels guilty about it every year. I'm not doing anything different this year. I'm taking flowers to her and then we'll probably go out for Sierra's birthday dinner," my dad said.

I cringed when I heard my dad say that he was taking flowers to 'her.' And he was right; I _did_ feel guilty. Because of me _she_ wasn't here anymore. I tiptoed out of my room and went out into the hallway so I could hear better. I silently sat on the first step of the wooden staircase. Daddy always said eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't help it.

"Man, I miss her so much. It's like just yesterday she was running over to my house to tell me she was pregnant with Sierra. She was always so full of enthusiasm," Uncle James sighed.

I swallowed as a small tear strolled down my cheek. I stood up and ran back to my room before I could hear anymore. I quickly wiped my face with a tissue and fixed my mascara so my dad wouldn't know I was crying. My backpack was still sitting on top of my bed, waiting to be finished packing. So I cleared my mind of everything and decided to prepare every little thing for school tomorrow, including my outfit which consisted of a silver halter top with sequins and a chiffon navy blue high-low skirt. I heard everyone saying their goodbyes and leaving downstairs. I wanted to go say goodbye but I was pretty tired. I didn't even have the energy to open my presents.

As I got ready for bed, I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

My dad walked in the room with a small package in his hand. "A little something for you," he said with a smile.

"Aw, dad, you didn't have to! You've already given me so much!" I said. He sat down on my bed and sighed as he ran his hand through his golden blond hair.

"Actually, this one isn't from me. Here, open it," he said, handing me the gift. I carefully accepted it from him and stared down at it. It was delicately wrapped in sky blue tissue paper that was tied with a thin red ribbon. The tissue paper was slightly crinkled and a bit yellow on the sides. It looked like someone had wrapped it many years ago. I didn't know if I wanted to open it anymore.

"Go on, open it. I'm sure you'll love it," my dad whispered. I looked into my dad's eyes as he spoke, and something told me that I was correct about who the present was from.

As carefully as I could, I unfolded the tissue paper. Of course it tore a little here and there, but the rest of the paper was fine. Once I finished unfolding the paper, I froze. In front of me was the most beautiful hard cover book that said _Diary_ in fancy letters. The book was a dark chestnut brown that was decorated with many doodles of flowers and hearts. And attached to it was a tiny silver lock. But where was the key?

"Ahem," my dad cleared his throat. "Um, in case you're wondering, I have the key. Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dull, almost rusted silver key. He gently placed the little key in the palm of my hands. I could feel my hands shaking as I stared down at it.

"Your mom wanted you to have it for your seventeenth birthday Sierra. I've had it for all these years in my safekeeping. I was hesitant to pull it out today, but I knew your mother would never forgive me if I didn't give it to you. I know she was originally going to give it to you today but..."

"Thank you daddy. Thank you so much," I whispered as I embraced him. His warm and soothing familiar scent comforted me. I knew he needed me as much as I needed him.

"Well then, it's already eleven o'clock. And you have school tomorrow. I don't want you to start reading this tonight because trust me, you'll never go to sleep after you start reading. I wouldn't know though; I have no idea what she wrote in that book. But she wrapped it herself."

"Wow," I breathed. I let my hands glide across the light tissue paper. To think that my mother had wrapped this herself almost seventeen years ago brought tears to my eyes.

"Well then, I'm heading off to sleep now, and I expect you to as well. And do me a favor Sierra. Stop growing up so fast," my dad said as he placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. "Goodnight baby girl," he said as he left my room, softly closing the door.

I got up and turned out the lights. Then I grabbed my iPhone and turned on the bright flashlight. I shined the light above the book. The small key rested in the palm of my other hand. I swallowed and slowly put the little key inside the lock with shaky hands. There was a small click, and the lock came off. Did I really want to read this tonight?

I took a deep breath and opened the hardcover. On the first page written in cursive was "_To my gorgeous girl Sierra on her 17th birthday_." I flipped to the next page and read the small note she had written to me.

"_Sierra,_

_Happy 17th Birthday! Wow you're growing up so fast! It's like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant with you. You have grown up to be a gorgeous and intelligent young woman. You make me proud to be your mother. And now you're wondering how I can call you gorgeous and intelligent if the date of this note is before you were even born. Well darling, as I write this, I am still pregnant with you. My due date is coming soon (maybe even tomorrow or some time next week!) and I can't wait to see your beautiful face. But I planned to give you this book on your 17th birthday, so technically I'm writing to the future you. Through out my life, ever since I was your age (which you are turning 17 today) I have kept a diary. I wrote journal entries every single day. However, each journal entry is written in a story format. So some things are exaggerated and there are many many details. This book is pretty much an account of my entire life. I do however have to give a disclaimer about one entry in this diary. Your father actually wrote one entry towards the middle of the book. You will understand why when you reach that point of the book. Also, like I said, since this is an account of my life, there are many things that may make you happy, sad, mad, excited, or even angry. But I beg you please, do NOT take your anger out on your father. He loves you so very much and there are some things that will make you angry at him. But you have to make a deal with me. In exchange of my gift to you, you must keep all emotions to yourself. Your father is aware of this, so he will be expecting a little emotional change in you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this very much. Think of it as a story rather than a diary; you'll enjoy it much more. Feel free to ask me any questions about it, since I technically am the author. I love you very much Sierra, and I promise to always be there for you. Happy 17th Birthday! :) "_

A small tear dropped down on the page, and I quickly closed the book before my tears could mess up the ink. She promised to always be there for me. What a lie. She said I could ask her any questions that I had about the book. No I couldn't. I couldn't anymore 'cause she was freakin dead! Why did she have to write something like that?! Didn't she know she was going to die? Weren't there any signs at all? She wrote this note while she was still pregnant with me, thinking that she would give it to me herself when I turned seventeen. I guess I couldn't blame her though. It was my fault she was dead now. She had died giving birth to me. And to this day I still felt miserable about it.

However I was still anxious to find out exactly what had happened in her life since my dad never really told me anything. And Uncle James, Carlos, and Logan and Aunt Elsa were also forbidden by my father to ever speak about my mother. I wiped away my tears with the back of my sleeve and reopened the book. I touched her name that was engraved onto the cover. "Skylar Brynn Woods." It had been engraved before she was married to dad, or else it would have been "Skylar Brynn Knight."

I took a deep breath and turned to the second page where the first entry began.

**If you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to read more, please please please leave me a review! Love you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys! So starting here is the first jornal entry from Skylar (a.k.a. Sky) In this entry she is 17 years old (so Sierra's age) The story will mostly revolve around Sky's life however there will be little snippets of Sierra's life, just to bring things back to reality. It might sound kind of confusing right now, but once you start reading, you'll get the hang of it! Enjoy! :)**

**Also, thank you so so so much for the amazing reviews you guys left me! Especially you guest reviewers; I honestly wish I could reply back to your wonderful reviews. But each and everyone of your guys' reviews made me so happy and my holidays brighter. Thank you for inspiring and motivating me to write more. Hope you guys had a great Christmas if you celebrate it and a Happy New Year!**

**Sky's POV**

I stared out the glass window as the rain poured down serenely. The little drops of clear water formed a pretty mosaic on the window. I watched them slide past each other, waiting to see which drop of rain would win by making it all the way down first. The sound of rain always soothed me. Whether it was raining hard or there were only a few drops, the drip-drop noise was amusing to my ears. It especially calmed me down when I was in a bad mood.

I looked away from the glass window and stared down at my cup of coffee. It was half gone yet still warm. The coffee shop was unusually quiet today. It was always so crowded but I guess people wanted to stay home because of the rain. I looked up from my coffee and found that besides me there were only two other people. The waitress was in the back lounge probably dozing off and the old man sitting in the corner of the shop was occupied with some crossword puzzle. The crinkling of a newspaper caught my attention as I turned to look at the young man sitting alone in a small booth.

"It's quiet, but quite pleasant. Serene I'd say," the young man said randomly. I looked around to see who he was talking to but I didn't see anyone in particular. The old man was leaving and now it was just the two of us. I wasn't quite sure if he was talking to me, so I picked up my cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Rain is my favorite out of all nature's beauty. Have you ever seen the transparent drops just fall from the sky? It's so clear yet the sky is so hazy and gloomy. Sometimes it's as if someone took a glass of water and poured it down from the sky. Other times its as if someone took a pipet and squeezed the water out one drop at a time. It's fascinating," the young man said again.

I looked up at him and found our eyes meeting. He was looking deep into my eyes, as if we had known each other for the longest time. I quickly looked away and pulled my journal out of my bag. I carried my journal with me everywhere in case I was ever inspired to write. I was a journalist and I constantly wrote in my journal, whether it was just a reflective entry about my day or a quote that someone had said. I liked what the young man had said. The rain was indeed fascinating.

"Alright, I guess this deep, reflective poetry crap doesn't interest you. Shall we talk about something else?" the man asked.

I cracked a smile and got up. I picked up my bag and walked over to his table and sat directly across from him. He smiled at me and offered me some of his pastry.

"No thank you. However I was actually pretty interested in what you said about the rain. I agree with you. It makes the world so gloomy yet it's so calm and peaceful," I said.

He nodded his head, as he took another sip of his coffee. He picked up the newspaper in front of him and frowned. Then he crumpled it up and stuffed it into the nearby trashcan. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"You can never trust the paper these days. It's all crap. None of it is real," he said. I pulled out my own copy from my bag and skimmed over it. I didn't find anything unusual other than the norm. Just the daily headlines about competition between Knight Corporations and Woods Enterprise. I rolled my eyes upon seeing my name in the newspaper. There were perks of being the daughter of parents who own a multi millionaire company. But seeing all this stuff about my family in the newspaper all the time made me groan.

"So what are you doing here on a rainy day like this?" the man asked me. I observed him carefully as he spoke. He had golden blonde hair and dark hazel green eyes. He had dimples on his fair skin that appeared when he smiled. I noticed that he couldn't be much older than me actually. In fact he almost looked my age.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just needed to get away for a while. I wasn't having the best day and I needed to escape from home," I said.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

"Yea. Yea, actually I do. And you?" I asked.

"Hmm, yes I do too. I come here every now and then with my friends. It's a small but cozy café. Strange how I've never seen you," he replied.

I nodded my head. Of course he hadn't. He probably didn't recognize me. I didn't usually dress like this whenever I came to the coffee shop. Today I was wearing a cream colored cashmere sweater with a black skirt with white polka dots. I wore my black leggings underneath and my brown boots. It was chilly, but not cold enough for a coat. Usually when I came here, I'd have to wear my best Chanel suit or my most formal looking outfit. Of course I didn't want to, but my parents made me since the paparazzi were constantly after us and apparently I had to look professional. I wish I could just come here everyday wearing what I was at the moment. Oh and you can never forget the dark sunglasses.

"What about you stranger? I've never seen you either," I smirked. He shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip cup of coffee.

"I didn't feel like staying inside all day 'cause of the rain. Wanted to have some adventure but unfortunately everything's closed," he said.

"And the only place totally thrilling is the coffee shop right?" I asked sarcastically. He cracked a smile as he pointed at my journal.

"You write a lot or something?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm a journalist. I take my journal with me wherever I go 'cause there's inspiration everywhere!" I exclaimed.

"I don't like writing, but I like reading other people's stories," he said. "Do you write stories?"

"Sometimes, if I'm motivated enough, or whenever I have the time. School takes most of my time away though," I said.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Lafayette Private School; junior year," I answered.

"Me too," he said.

"Wait, you go to Lafayette? How come I've never seen you?" I asked.

"I'm actually starting this year. Got kicked outta my other school. I'm a senior though," he smirked.

I laughed. "What'd you do that was so bad?"

"I may have played a couple pranks on my teacher..."

I laughed again. "You're mysterious, you know that?"

He gave me a wink. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was the house maid. She was probably calling to tell me that I should be getting back before my mom noticed I was missing.

"It was nice meeting you. I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you again?" I said.

He nodded his head. "I'd like that. You amuse me coffee shop girl. Would you like another drink before you leave?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. Do you need a ride home? It's raining pretty hard," I said.

"No, I have a ride. Thanks for the offer," he said. He got up and left some money on the table. Then he quickly dialed a number and waited by the glass window silently.

I saw a dark limousine appear outside the coffee shop. That must be for me. I gave him a quick wave as I walked outside with my red umbrella. Suddenly, another identical limousine appeared next to mine. I saw the young man come out of the coffee shop and walk to the limousine.

"Bye coffee shop girl," he said, as he slipped into the limo. Before I could say anything the limo drove away.

"Miss Woods, your mother is expecting you back home. I think it would be best to get there as soon as possible," the driver, who was also one of my good friends, said.

I sighed. "Okay, thanks Sebastian." I slipped into the limo and took out my journal and quickly began to write.

Who was this mysterious man?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sierra's POV<strong>

I yawned as I slowly closed the book. I set it on the small table next to my bed and turned off the flashlight on my iPhone. It was 1:00 a.m. and I had school tomorrow. Although my dad was super chill, he would kill me if he found out I was still awake the late.

As I fell asleep I smiled. The mysterious man at the coffee shop was of course my dad. And I was anxious to find out tomorrow what happened next, and to learn the background of my mom's family including my grandparents, whom I had never met. I could picture every single detail that my mom had written. And she was indeed a great writer (something I never knew about til now). She would have made a best selling author if she was still alive right now.

Maybe that's where I get my awesome writing skills from.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I would love it if you guys would leave me a quick review. And hope you have an awesome possum blossom New Year filled with happiness, good health, wealth, success, prosperity, and just awesomeness in general. Love Youuuuu! :) **

**~And to my guest reviewer who goes by RusherDriver: thanks for the review! I am currently working on the sequel to FYA and I can't wait for you to read it! Also I am very sorry to hear about you and your mom...I'm so happy to hear you guys are doing well now, and I can only hope that things get better. Stay strong! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Each one of them made me smile :) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Fun fact before you guys start to read; Today is my birthday! (January 5th) How old am I now? Idk does it really matter? And because I love to give more than I love to receive, here is a present for you all: this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sierra's POV**

"Hey Sierra, whatcha got there?" my best friend Lilly asked me as we both took seats in our new English classroom.

"Oh, it's just a birthday gift from my-umm my dad," I said hesitantly. I shoved the book quickly back into my backpack before anyone else could ask more questions. Lilly was my best friend, but I'd tell her about the gift later.

"Where's the birthday girl?" a voice came from the front door of the classroom. I looked up and it was my boyfriend Justin. "Happy birthday baby!" he said as he kissed me passionately.

"Thanks I said," accepting all the balloons and gigantic teddy bear he handed me.

"So I made reservations for us at Shay Fancay tonight at eight. Sound good?" he asked.

"Oh. Umm, actually my dad's taking us out to eat. Kind of a family tradition. But why don't you come with us baby?" I asked.

"Alright, we can go out tomorrow," he said, kissing my cheek. Justin was the best boyfriend ever. He was always so loving and caring and he could make my day anyday.

"Class, take your seats. We'll be beginning in a few minutes," the teacher said as she walked into the room. She was a thin old lady with wasps of curly gray hair. She had a gray cardigan and a long blue skirt on. She wrote her name on the chalkboard. "Mrs. Oliver."

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats.

"See you later baby," Justin said as he kissed me and walked out of the classroom. He had a free period so he wasn't in a rush to get anywhere.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Oliver. I am and will be your English teacher for the rest of the school year. I know all of you are juniors now and the last thing you care about is learning English, but trust me. It'll help when you're filling out your resumes. Well then, we'll begin by taking roll. You guys know the drill."

"Alison Daughtry?"

"Here!"

"Carly Ferral?"

"Here!"

"Benjamin Harrison?"

"Present"

"Karl John?"

"Here!"

"Sierra Knight?"

"Here!" I said.

"Brandon- wait, Sierra Knight? You seem very familiar. Do you have any older siblings?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes I do, but he didn't go to this school. He graduated from Majestic Hills High School," I said.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem strikingly familiar. But it's more like a mixture of two people rather than one. Your blond hair reminds me of a very old student of mine. But your facial structures remind me of another student. Funny how they turned out to be a couple too. May I ask who your parents are?" she asked.

"Sure. Kendall Knight is my dad and Skylar Knight is my mom. Well her maiden name was Skylar Woods," I said.

Mrs. Oliver's face lit up. "That's it! That's exactly who I was thinking of. Your parents were very old students of mine. Of course they were a year apart, but they were always together and I had both your father and your mother as students. I still remember your father. He was a trouble maker. And your mother was a lovely young woman. She had brilliant writing skills!"

"You knew my mother?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes! Come talk to me later. I'll tell you more about how she was as a student. I'd love to meet her. I'm not sure if she remembers me, but it'd be great seeing her again," Mrs. Oliver said.

I hesitantly nodded my head and gave her a sad smile. Mrs. Oliver then continued the roll call.

"Alright class. You'll have the rest of the period to talk amongst each other as long as you stay quiet. We'll begin our studies tomorrow," Mrs. Oliver said. The room began to buzz and Mrs. Oliver had to hush us. I quickly fished out the book from my backpack and began to read.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sky's POV <strong>

"Sky you better hurry, your mother will be back any minute!" my maid Nancy said. She shoved in front of me several ball gowns and laid them down on my enormous bed. I sighed.

"Do I _have_ to pick one of these? I mean I'd rather wear that hideous pink Chanel suit-"

"Skylar Woods! You're not ready yet? Did I not tell you a thousand times that we are going to have a formal event today and some of the most important business officials in the industry are coming? Your presence is only a nuisance to the event, but the officials may want to talk to you about your future career in business, so you're lucky I am permitting you to come. I don't know what you wasted your time on today but if you are not ready within the next nine minutes Miss Woods, there _will_ be consequences," my mom finished as she barged out the door just the way she had came in about 30 seconds ago.

I sighed again as Nancy came behind me and patted my shoulder. "She's just stressed Sky. This event is really important for both her and your dad. You know they only want the best for you," Nancy said. I sighed again and walked to the other side of my bed and poked at a couple of the gowns. It's not that they were ugly or anything; they were just really uncomfortable. After rummaging through several of the dresses, I finally picked out a navy blue strapless gown embellished in rhinestones.

"Aah! Wonderful pick Sky! Let me get you the matching heels and once you're done I'll do your makeup and hair," Nancy said as she scurried away to my huge shoe closet.

"Try not to get anything over four inches please!" I shouted. I sat down on my bed and scowled at the dresses. I pushed them off, not caring if any of them got wrinkled or damaged, and laid down. As I stared up at the beige ceiling, I thought about the guy at the coffee shop. He seemed so mysterious, yet his personality interested me. His emerald green eyes were still vivid in my mind and I longed to touch his silky, dirty blond hair.

"Sky! You were supposed to be in your gown by now! Hurry now, before your mother comes back. The last thing we want is for her to see you're not dressed," Nancy said. I groaned as I went into my attached bathroom and slipped on the navy blue dress. It was actually really pretty and brought out the color of my eyes. I twirled around in it and posed a few times before walking out of the bathroom. Once my shoes were on, I slipped out of the bathroom and allowed Nancy to do my makeup and hair.

"Skylar! Will you come downstairs already? The guests are arriving!" my mother snapped as she barged in suddenly through the door.

"Good luck darling," Nancy whispered as she gave a quick kiss on my forehead. I put my phone in my purse and tried to catch up with my mother who was far ahead of me. As I walked down the spiral staircase, I could see that the room had been decorated lavishly with a black and white theme. The chandeliers hanging twinkled as the light poured down on the delicate glass plates sitting on the long dining table.

I walked around silently, nodding my head every now and then to some of the guests, who were mainly business officials. My stomach lightly grumbled and I tried to hide it with a fake cough. The dessert table was only a few feet away; a small cupcake wouldn't hurt my appetite. I walked towards the table when suddenly someone stepped in front of me.

"Coffee shop girl!" the guy said.

"Oh..hey! Um, What're you doing here?" I asked, confused. It was the guy whom I was talking to earlier in the coffee shop today.

"I was invited here. Well, my parents were, but they forced me to come along. What're _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"It's my party," I smirked, crossing my arms around my chest. "Well, it's my parent's party, but I was forced to come out of my room and join the guests."

"_You're _the daughter of Mr and Mrs Woods? As in the heir to Woods Enterprise?" he asked shocked.

"Yes...why?"

"Uh oh...that's not good," he said.

"But why-"

"Ahem! Skylar, please come along. The CEO of Lee's Industry would like to meet you," my dad said out of no where. "Oh, Kendall. Please, help yourself to some appetizers," my dad said with a bittersweet smile. Before I could say anything, my dad pulled my arm and practically dragged me across the room to meet some old Asian dude with a bald head.

"Miss Woods, what a pleasure to meet you!" the old man, who I assumed was Mr. Lee said.

"As to you," I smiled.

"So, you're the only heir to Woods Enterprise. What a profound responsibility. So how are you looking to improve the family business? And let me hear your thought's about Lee's Industry. What do you think about our latest product?" he asked.

I froze. First of all, I had no idea who this guy was and what his business did. Second of all, I had absolutely no interest in business. Yes, I was a journalist, but I didn't write stuff about boring old businesses and new promotions and that professional stuff. I quickly tried to think of a businesslike answer when suddenly something or _someone_ caught my eye.

The guy from the coffee shop was standing a couple of feet away from Mr. Lee and was waving his arms to capture my attention. He was holding a plastic water bottle, and then pointed to a metal plaque on the wall. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but suddenly I realized what he was trying to say. Mr. Lee's industry made unique water bottles that were environmentally friendly, and their newest model was a metal water bottle that somehow was proven safe to drink out of because it didn't include any hazardous chemicals like lead.

"Well, I think it's absolutely brilliant! I mean the metal was such a great idea...and umm..it keeps the water cool at all times...and umm no chemicals you know?" I said with a doubtful voice.

"Yes, that was the goal, and I'm glad you approve of it, considering how important of a person you will become in a few years. Now why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you about a new idea I have about a water bottle that is even better than the metal one!" Mr. Lee exclaimed. My eyes widened and a horrified expression came to my face. I could not tolerate another 30 minutes of this guy talking about something I honestly didn't care about. I mean as long as I could drink water out of it, who cared what it was made of?!

But I knew my parents would kill me if I did anything, so I sat down and crossed my legs and flashed my best fake smile as Mr. Lee began to speak. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but suddenly the coffee shop guy caught my attention again. He had a cupcake in his hand; the cupcake _I__ wanted._ His eyes met mine and they sparked as he laughed and smiled. He _knew_ I wanted to eat the cupcake, but he continued to lick it slowly and mock me. He took a big bite out of the cupcake and when he lifted his face, I saw that he had a big blob of frosting on his nose. I tried to hold in my laughter but couldn't help it.

"Excuse me, is something so funny Miss. Woods?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Umm, no sorry. You may continue," I said as I gave the coffee shop guy a stern look. He shrugged his shoulders but stopped eating the cupcake. He motioned for me to come over. As much as I wanted to go, Mr. Lee wouldn't stop talking. I looked up at the coffee shop guy for help but he didn't do anything. Suddenly, he picked up a glass of red wine and dropped it on the floor. Shattered pieces of glass scattered the floor and the red liquid started to create a big pool. I gasped, but realized he had meant to do it purposely.

"Is there a problem Miss. Woods," Mr. Lee asked with a yawn.

"Actually yes. One of the guests seems to have had a mishap. I should go and help," I said as I walked away before Mr. Lee could say anything. Luckily, the 'mishap' had not created a lot of commotion, so the coffee shop guy and I were able to take care of it ourselves without getting into any trouble.

"Thanks so much! I was practically dying of boredom over there," I said to the coffee shop guy.

"No problem, I was getting a little bored myself. There's no one really our age here at the party. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. I should have asked you at the coffee shop," he said.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Brynn Woods, but I go by Sky. And yes, I am the heir to Woods Enterprise as you were saying earlier. So is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Why don't _I_ introduce myself first. Then you can tell me whether there's a problem or not. I'm Kendall. Kendall Donald Knight. Heir to Knight Corporations," he smirked.

I gasped. No wonder he was saying 'Uh Oh' earlier today. There _was_ a problem. I was the daughter of The Woods Family. He was the son of the Knight Family. Our families were _huge _business rivalries. They were never seen together, and the only times they were, they were at formal parties like this where they were practically forced to invite one another or at international business meetings.

"Wow...I knew Knight Corporations had a son but I didn't think it was _you_," I said.

"Same here," Kendall laughed.

"So...should we not be seen together or something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Is there a rule that says that coffee shop girl?" Kendall smirked.

"No, and I have a name you know."

"I know, but I like coffee shop girl better," Kendall said. "And fine, you don't want to be seen together in public? Let's go," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me under the long white table cloth where we hid under the dining table.

"What're you doing?!" I whispered loudly.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't want to be seen in public with me."

"I never said that-"

"So I like your dress. It really compliments your eyes," Kendall said.

"Thanks. Wait, are you hitting on me?" I asked.

"No, I really do like your dress. But I honestly think you looked better at the café."

"Oh, yeah thanks, me too. So uh...what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Shh! Stop talking so loud! People are gonna wonder why the table is talking," Kendall said. "Watch this."

He stuck out his black leather shoe outside of the long tablecloth. Before I understood what he was attempting to do, I heard a thump. Kendall suddenly brought his foot back in and started chuckling.

"Did you just trip someone?!" I exclaimed as I peeped my head out of the table cloth. I saw Mr. Lee on the floor groaning. I couldn't help but giggle a bit myself.

"Sky? Is that you? What're you doing there?! Get out before your mother finds you!" Nancy said suddenly, looking down at me.

I looked at Kendall and he shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed his hand and we both quietly snuck out from underneath the table.

"Oh look, some music is playing. May I have this dance coffee shop girl?" Kendall asked with a sneaky smile.

"First of all I hate this music. It's too formal. And second of all I'm a horrible dancer," I said.

"Oh come on, you can't be worse than me," Kendall laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled my body close to his. "We'll just talk, and sway our bodies to the rhythm okay?"

"Alright, so how old are you again?" I asked.

"Eighteen. What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue. What're your hobbies?"

"Singing, playing guitar, reading, writing music. How about you?"

I thought about it before I could answer. Kendall himself was distracting me. He had a fresh cotton scent and the soft silhouette of his suit felt nice and cool against my skin. "Writing for sure. And umm, reading, drawing, does eating count? Oh and-"

"Ow!" Kendall jumped.

"Oops, sorry," I said with a blush, realizing I stepped on his foot. "I told you I'm a bad dancer."

"It's cool," he laughed. "So you want to be a journalist? Can I read your stuff sometimes?"

"Yeah sure! I'd love that. So do you want to be a musician or-"

"Skylar? What do you think you're doing?" my mother asked. I let go of Kendall and fixed some loose strands of hair and straightened out my dress.

"I was umm dancing, with Kendall," I replied.

"Yes I know who he is. And it looks like his parents are leaving right now. Thanks for coming Kendall," my mom said flatly.

"But we haven't even had dinner yet! Aren't they going to eat?"

"I guess not. What a shame. Now hurry along, there are people waiting to meet you and I need to teach you how to properly behave before you can say a word. Bye Kendall," my mom said, pulling me away.

"But-"

I looked up at Kendall and met his hazel green eyes. They were full of sorrow. He walked a couple steps towards me, but then turned the other way.

"Skylar let's go!" my mom exclaimed. Kendall's eyes met my eyes one last time and we held each other's gazes for a couple seconds before I looked down.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him. But when I looked up he was gone.

**So what did you guys think? Yay or nay? I would really really appreciate it if you guys left me a good review. And by good, I don't mean you have to say all nice stuff (although I would be slightly upset if you left rude comments) I accept all sorts of criticism that will help me improve my writing. So anything you guys feel is worth saying, feel free to leave a comment down below. Keep the lookout for the next chapter! Loveee Youuu! :)**

***~*To my guest reader that goes by RusherDriver: thank you so much for your review! I was having a bad day and your review made me so happy that you left me in tears (the good kind lol) I really appreciate that you take time to leave me lengthy and awesome reviews that actually relate to the content of the story. I'm so so so happy to hear you and your mom are doing good now. And I hope things always stay good with you guys and that you live in good health, wealth, and happiness. My new years was great, thank you for asking! How was yours? By the way, happy late birthday! (also, Is there any way I can reply to your awesome reviews? I'd love to reply back to every comment you made!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long for an update! I have my finals going on right now so I've been extremely busy studying and you guys know the rest...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Sky's POV**

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My mind was swirling, filled with thoughts from the party. I had such a lovely time with Kendall. I never expected him to have such a fun personality, considering the family he came from. And suddenly I had a yearning to know more about him. What was his favorite color? What type of books did he like to read? Did he like to eat cereal? All I knew is that I was very enchanted to meet him.

But there was one question, lingering in my mind that kept me wide awake. Who did he love? Did he have a girlfriend? Did he have a crush on someone, maybe from school? Was she a cheerleader or a shy nerdy girl? Was she prettier than me? What was her name and where did she live? And why was I comparing myself to her like this? I didn't have feelings for Kendall in that way-did I? I wished that Kendall was at my door right now and he'd say the same- that he was also enchanted to meet me.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Nancy walked in with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sky, your parents are waiting downstairs. They want to speak with you."

I groaned as I slid slowly off my bed. I dreaded talking to my parents, especially my mom. They made me feel worthless and useless, as if I didn't belong in this world. I sighed as I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror. Nancy opened my curtains and unlatched the locks on my window to let some fresh air in. The bright light from the sun came through the window and shined down on my burgundy velvet sheets. I wished I could just lie back down and absorb the warmth, but if I delayed my parents would come up to my room themselves and yell at me. So I reluctantly slipped on my shoes and walked down stairs.

"Skylar, sit down, your mother and I want to talk to you," my dad said. He and my mother were sitting down at the long dining table eating breakfast.

"Yeah? Watsup?" I asked.

"Don't 'watsup' us. We're your parents; have some respect," my mother said as she poured herself a glass of tea. "Which is what we wanted to talk to you about today. Lately we've been noticing that you've been disrespectful and very irresponsible. If you don't make any changes soon, your father and I will send you to boarding school," she threatened.

"What have I done lately that makes you say so?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you were very disrespectful last night. The party existed for a reason. We hosted it to discuss the future of our business, and to decide on future collaborations with the other CEO's. But you were acting so immature yesterday, playing around with that other boy! You were completely disrespectful to some of the adults. You didn't bother greeting them or listening to their opinions on leadership and how to run a business. You either don't care, or you're too stupid to understand. What do you think the purpose of a party is? To have fun?" my mother asked.

I looked down at my feet and kicked my untied shoelaces. Why did she always make me feel so bad about myself? And my father never helped. He just sat around quietly as he read the newspaper and listened to my mother speak. I looked up from my shoes and saw my mother staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I said glumly as I got out of my chair and walked back up stairs. My mother opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut it.

"Hurry up and get ready. We're going out in ten minutes!" she yelled.

I gave my door a heavy slam and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>"I don't have time to waste so buy whatever is on the list. Hurry up and don't waste your time loitering around useless items," my mother said as we walked through the aisles of one of the most expensive grocery stores in town. I never understood my mother. Why pay $10 for a packet of carrots when you can get them for $1 at the store across the street?<p>

I looked down at the shopping list as I pushed the cart ahead of me. She wanted some facial cream called "_Luxueux." _So I went to the aisle full of facial products and searched for the cream. I finally found it-it was $70.00. Again, I never understood my mother. These creams never made her look younger, yet she still bought them all the time. I hated using fancy facial products. I liked using products made from more natural stuff. There were some creams like that next to _Luxueux, _so I reached for one.

"Skylar why are you getting that cream?" my mother asked.

"Because I finished my last one."

"Well why do you use inexpensive ones like that? They don't even do anything on your face. And your wasting money. When was the last time you washed your face?"

"I wash my face every day," I said, turning red because she was being very loud.

"Well your face is dirtier than the cement outside. Try actually washing it sometime," she said, snatching away the cream I held. Tears formed in my eyes as I pushed the cart forward. Suddenly, someone stopped it.

I looked up and saw Kendall. His eyes were looking into mine. I had a feeling he heard every bit of the conversation. I gave him a sad smile but he just shook his head in disapproval. Luckily, my mom was ahead of me so she didn't see him.

"Meet me at the coffee shop at two o'clock," he whispered in my ear as he brushed past me.

"Skylar hurry up. You're walking slow as if you're disabled. If you don't walk faster, you'll find your self dead on the street," my mother said. Ignoring her hurtful comments, I pushed the cart ahead, as a small tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was worried you wouldn't show up," Kendall said as I entered the coffee shop. He was sitting at a small table in the corner of the shop and he had saved a seat for me. I bought two cranberry muffins for each of us and took a seat.<p>

"Hey, watsup?" I asked. I handed him the muffin and he thanked me.

"So about today...I heard what your mom was telling you at the store. If you don't mind me asking, does she always speak to you like that?" he asked.

I sighed. "Even worse. That was nothing," I said, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Wow...my dad is pretty harsh, but not that harsh. He's always pestering me about running the family business and stuff and how I'm still so immature and don't qualify for the position and how he might just have to hire some outsider and blah blah blah. I mean honestly I don't wanna run the family business so I don't care. But I get you, their words can hurt," Kendall said.

"Glad you understand," I said. There was a moment of silence, and then he spoke again.

"I missed you," Kendall said.

I was confused. I looked behind me and saw there was no one standing behind me. Who was he talking to? "Uh are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I missed you."

"Oh, umm I missed you too I guess," I said.

"No really, I did. After the party, I realized that you're different. You're not the professional, nerdy, business type of girl like the kind my parents are always trying to hook me up with. You're mysterious, and artsy, and interesting, and actually fun. I like that you're different."

"Oh, well thank you. I like you too. You're a lot different than I expected. You're pretty mysterious yourself, and I like that too. I could tell you were mysterious ever since we met here, what was it yesterday? Wow, it feels like I've known you for a while now."

"So listen, I actually have to go out now. But I'd like to take you out tomorrow. Maybe to dinner or something?"

"So what, like a date?" I asked with a blush.

"Is that what they call it these days?" he smirked.

"I guess so," I smiled.

"So how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Actually, I think it's best if you don't come near my house. You know our families and all..."

"Oh good point. Well then, meet me here at seven and then we'll go somewhere."

"Alright, sounds like a date. And if you don't mind, please don't do anything fancy. I like keeping things simple."

"Good. Me too," he said. He got out of his chair and waved goodbye.

I smiled. I guess there was still some hope left in this world.

**Well, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in a review of what you guys thought about it! Can't wait to post for you all soon. Keep the lookout for a new chapter! Loveee youuuu!**


End file.
